yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 133
The Looming Giant King! Machine Emperor Grannel is the one hundred and thirty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack is defeated when "Machine Emperor Grannel" absorbs "Red Nova Dragon", causing its ATK to become 15500. In the presence of that unbelievable power, Team 5D's is dominated by a feeling of despair. And entering the battle in the midst of all that is Crow. Crow resolves himself to bet his life on his fight, while he Summons the card he prepared for the Anti-Synchro "Machine Emperor" tactics of his opponent, "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights".]] Featured Duel Jose VS Crow Crow's turn * Crow activates the Speed World 2's effect to destroy Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity (Crow's SPC:10 → 0), but Jose activates his Infinity Wall negating card effects that destroys cards for one turn. * Crow Normal Summons Blackwing - Steam the Invisibility Cloak (ATK:800) and Special Summons Blackwing - Bora the Spear (ATK:1700) from his hand. * He removes both of his monsters to Special Summons Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights (ATK:0) (Level:10 → 7) * Blackwing - Steam the Invisibility Cloak's effect activates when it's removed from field Special Summoning a Steam Token (ATK:100) * Crow uses Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights to remove Blackwing Armor Master gaining its ATK (ATK:0 → 2500) and effects until his next End Phase. * Crow attacks Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity with Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights, but Jose activates the effect Grannel Guard changing the attack target to the absorbed Red Nova Dragon and treating it as a face-up monster. * Crow places a counter on Red Nova Dragon but as it isn't treated as a monster after the damage step the counter is removed. ** Crow's combo was supposed to force Grannel Infinity's ATK to 0 with Blackwing Armor Master, so he could remove it from play using Steam Token's effect. * He sets two cards and ends his turn. * Crow's Steam Token destroys itself at the End Phase. Jose's turn * Jose activates the Speed World 2's effect to destroy Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights (Jose's SPC:11 → 1) * Next, Jose attacks directly with Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity, but Crow Special Summons Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind (DEF: 1600) from his hand and ends up destroyed * Crow activates Black Revenge to Special Summons two Blackwing Black Crest Tokens (DEF:800) and activates Black Boost drawing two cards * Jose activates Grannel Attack's effect to use the absorbed Red Nova Dragon to attack one of the Blackwing Crest Token with Piercing effect. (Crow's LP:4000 → 1300) * He sets one card and ends his turn. Crow's turn * Crow tributes one Blackwing Black Crest Token to Normal Summon Blackwing - Hiren the Sudden Gust (DEF:2300). * He sets two cards and ends his turn. Jose's turn * Jose uses Grannel Attack's effect to attack Blackwing - Hiren the Sudden Gust with the absorbed Red Nova Dragon (Crow's LP:1300 → 100). * Jose attacks directly with Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity (Crow's LP:100 → 0) * Since it's still the Battle Phase, Crow Special Summons Blackwing - Hiren the Sudden Gust and Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind from his Graveyard, and activates Urgent Tuning to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon (DEF:1600) Jose wins Crow's Black-Winged Dragon and remaining face-down card (Shadow Impulse) go to Yusei.